Multiversal Battlefront
Multiversal Battlefront is a first & third person shooter video game, where all army factions battle each other for Multiversal Domination. Factions (Armies) (Add your faction here.) All Star Rebel Republic (SB100) *Jack the Hedgehog (Starter) *Patricia the Skunk (Starter) *SPARKY (Starter) *Jackbot Nega (Unlockable) *Combot Nega (Unlockable) *Metal Patricia (Unlockable) *Crossovers (All Unlockable) Transdimensional Allience (DARKEST) *Darkstorm (DLC Character) *Bakuu (Playable) *Teniahk (Unlockable character) *Anu (DLC Character) *Whitelight Tanuki (DLC) *Kirara the Half Vampire (Playable) *Apocalian Military (Starter Characters) *Kirara the half Vamp (Heroic Character) Serpentan Separatists (Darkest) *Queen Serpenia fo Serpenta (DLC Character) *Naga Military (Playable Characters) EggPlankton Empire (SB100) *Dr. EggPlankton (Starter) *HenchCombats (Starter) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Jack-4 Commander (Starter) *Kai the Hedgehog (Starter) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Starter) *Zane the Gorilla (Starter) *Tensai the Shark (Unlockable) *Clyde the Chameleon (Unlockable) *Professor Vulcan the Vulture (Unlockable) *Metal Jack (DLC) *Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Unlockable) Intelligence Technology Systems (JTH) *Josh the Hedgehog (Starter) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (Unlockable) *Thomas the Echidna (Unlockable) *Yuki the Hedgecat (Starter) *Shizuku the Hedgecat (Unlockable) *Alice the Cat (Starter) *Louie the Fox (Unlockable) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (Unlockable) *Golver the Mineralhog (Unlockable) *Jesse the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Rey the Hedgedragon (Starter) *Solar the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Lunar the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Silvold the Mineralhog (Unlockable) *Nitro the Techno Echidna (Unlockable) Equera Empire (JTH) *Dr. EggRey (Starter) *Aeron the Hedgebat (Starter) *Platinum the Mineralhog (DLC) *Copper the Mineralhog (DLC) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (Starter) *Skyflame the Hawk (Unlockable) *Ultra Rise-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Pyrus-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Subterra-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Haos-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Darkus-J (Unlockable) *Ultra Aquos-J (Unlockable) Aneas Empire (VTE) *Lord Septimus (Starter) *Castiel (Starter) *Anona (Unlockable) *Orien (DLC) (more coming soon... [[User:VenomTheEchidna|'OOOO']] [[User Talk:VenomTheEchidna|'OOHHH.']] 15:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ) Story Mode Multiversal Battlefront/Cutscenes (NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC, WE GIVE BIG CREDIT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.) All Star Forever! (All Star Rebel Republic) Chapter 1: The All Star Era has begun! (Grassy Field Battle) Characters: Jack & Patricia Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire Battle Music: Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn Hypothetical Condition: Capture the Command Post within the Enemy's Barracks. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Easier to take out the soidlers. New Troopers available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 2: A Separatist Ambush (Attack in the Swamp Lands) Characters: Jack, Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega Enemy Army: Serpentan Separatists Battle Music: Donkey Kong 64 - Army Dillo Battle Hypothetical Conditions: Capture All Command Posts or reduce enemy forces to 0. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Weakening the forces down to 50%, effecting Chapter 5. Enable Darkstorm to appear as an ally in Chapter 7. Chapter 3: Command Post Comeback (Station Square Battle) Characters: Jack, Patricia, SPARKY & Metal Patricia Enemy Army: Equera Empire Battle Music: SpongeBob: Battle for Biniki Bottom - Poseidome Hypothetical Conditions: Capture the Enemy's Main Base Command Post. Hypothetical Change & Effect: New Guard Jack-5 Bots, Medium & Heavy are available, increasing the chances of defending their Command Posts. Their dominance of the battlefield increases, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 4: All Star Spirit vs. the Intelligent Ancient Mind (Battle of Green Hill) Characters: All ASRR Characters Enemy Army: Intelligence Technology Systems Battle Theme: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Big Top Bop Hypothetical Conditions: Thwart the I.T.S.'s secret strategy by defeating Golver & Silvoid before the strategy has begun, which is in under 1 minute. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enables all members of the I.T.S. to appear as allies in Chapter 7. Chapter 5: Demons from the Underworld (Defence of Apocalia) Characters: All ASRR Characters (Minus Jack) Enemy Army: Serpentan Separatists Battle Theme: ???? Hypothetical Conditions: ???? Hypothetical Changes & Effect: ???? Chapter 6: Curse of the Phenom (Equera Empire Takedown) Characters: Jack, Patricia, SPARKY & Metal Patricia Enemy Army: Equera Empire Battle Theme: WWE - Undertaker Theme Song (Dead Man Walking) Hypothetical Conditions: Capture the Central Command Post in the Graveyard Temple & protect it for 5 minutes from ambushes. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enables Jack to unleash his new Phenom powers, creating Ghost Mokujins, which are available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 7: Fatal Four Way Madness! (Phenom's Graveyard) Characters: All ASRR Characters Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire, Equera Empire & Serpentan Separatists Historical Battle Theme: Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance - Nethership/Shang Tsung's Palace Hypothetical Battle Theme: Ed, Edd N' Eddy Soundtrack - Night of the Living Ed Historical Route: Talk to Metal Patricia to start this route. Hypothetical Route: Talk to ???? to start this route. Hypothetical Conditions: Defeat all the Enemies & capture all Command Posts to claim a Hypothetical Victory. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Unlocks the Hypothetical Route, unlocking Hypothetical Chapters 8 - 10. Historical Chapter 8: Trust No One Historical Chapter 9: Grave Danger awaits Historical Chapter 10: Final Battle for Peach & Harmony Hypothetical Chapter 8: Crossover Mission Hypothetical Chapter 9: Unleash the Beast within Hypothetical Chapter 10: Final Battle to Immortality EggPlankton's Revenge (EggPlankton Empire) Chapter 1: EggPlankton's Lucky Escape (Escape from the I.T.S.) Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombats, Jack-4 Commander & Layla Enemy Army: Intelligence Technology Systems Battle Music: Donkey Kong Country Returns - Feather Fiend Hypothetical Condition: Keep the I.T.S. occupied for 5 minutes, for reinforcements to arrive. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Kai & Zane will appear with Heavy Armored Jack-4 Bots will appear in this chapter, also effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 2: Bringing back the Lair (Battle for EggPlanktonLand) Characters: Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai & Zane Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic Battle Music: Dynasty Warriors 5: OST - Ancient Heroes Hypothetical Condition: Capture the Command Posts at the North, South, East & West Gates, before reinforcements arrive. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Some Jack-5 Bots defect to EggPlankton's Side as his bodyguards. SPARKY is absent in Chapter 6, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 3: No more Mr. Nice Guy (Invasion of Apocalia) Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Jack-4 Commander & Tensai Enemy Army: Transdimensional Allience Battle Theme: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Mountaintop Tussle Hypothetical Condition: Capture the Enemy's command post in the Apocron Prison. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Gains extra Jack-4 reinforcements from Tensai, effecting Chapter 6. Enables the Serpentan Seperatists to appear in Chapter 7 as Allies. Chapter 4: Chaos Everywhere Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, Kai, Zane & Fury Enemy Army: Aneas Empire Battle Theme: ???? Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Change & Effect: SWAT Jack-4 Bots & Riot Jack-4 Bots are now available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 5: New ways of World Domination Characters: ???? Enemy Army: ???? Battle Theme: ???? Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Change & Effect: ???? Chapter 6: Getting the Alliance Back Together Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Clyde & Professor Vulcan Ally Army: Equera Empire Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic & the Intelligence Technology Systems Battle Theme: ???? Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Change & Effect: ???? Chapter 7: The Big Battle for Domination Characters: All EggPlankton Empire Members (Minus Dr. EggPlankton) Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic, Intelligence Technology Systems, Transdimensional Allience & Aneas Empire Historical Route: Talk to Fury to start this route. Hypothetical Route: Talk to Professor Vulcan to start this route. Historical Battle Theme: ???? Hypothetical Battle Theme: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Triple Trouble Hypothetical Condition: Survive all 4 waves of the enemy forces. Prevent EggPlankton's forces from being defeated by an ambush, by going ahead of EggPlankton instead, stopping the ambushes from happening. Capture all Command Posts or reduce enemy reinforcements to 0 to claim a Hypothetical Victory. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Preventing EggPlankton from losing his sanity. Unlocks the Hypothetical Route, unlocking Hypothetical Chapters 8 - 10. Historical Chapter 8: Struggling to Survive Historical Chapter 9: Back with a vengeance Historical Chapter 10: A New Leader is born Hypothetical Chapter 8: Ruthless Aggression! Hypothetical Chapter 9: Layla's Big Plan Hypothetical Chapter 10: Down with the Heroes Rise of the Naga (Serpentan Separatists) Chapt. 1: Protecting Serpenta Chapt. 2: War on Aferdensha Chapt. 3: Serpenia's Scheme Chapt. 4: Hail the new Queen Chapt. 5: Shadow of the Naga Chapt. 6: Desolation of Rebelion Chapt. 7: Venomous Twist Chapt. 8: Battle for Apocalia Chapt. 9: War of Ages Chapt. 10: Failiure and Dethroned Intellect is Key (Intelligence Technology Systems) Chapter 1: Repulsion of a Small Invasion (Defense of the I.T.S.) Characters: Josh, Yuki, Alice, and Rey Enemy Army: Equera Empire Battle Theme: Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings OST Track 10 - Battle Theme 2 Hypothetical Condition: Destroy all enemies or survive until the time limit (7 mins). Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Only Light and Medium Equera Bots are present. New Troopers are available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 2: Organization Battle (Battle in the Snow) Characters: All I.T.S. members (except Yuki) Battle Theme: Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings OST Track 8 - Battle Theme 1 Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic Hypothetical Condition: Defeat all enemies or capture their command post within the time limit. Hypothetical Change & Effect: From time to time, a blizzard will occur. It causes minor damage to all enemies in the field, but I.T.S. used this advantage with the leader's affinity. Yuki uses her ability to protect the I.T.S. units from blizzards. She cannot be played in this chapter only. Chapter 3: Reconnaisance Ambush (Invasion in EggPlanktonLand) Characters: Josh, Yuki, Alice, Rey, Golver, and Silvold Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire Hypothetical Condition: Capture the enemy's command post within the HQ. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enemy troopers are fairly easy to defeat, but can be detrimental if unaware of their abilities. From time to time, few of the enemy troopers may defect to I.T.S. side due to Alice hacking through their systems. Shizuku cannot be played in this chapter only. Chapter 4: New Enemies (Separatist Ambush) Characters: Josh, Yuki, Alice, Rey, Golver, Silvold, & Shizuku Enemy Army: Serpentan Separatists Hypothetical Condition: Survive until the time limit or defeat all enemy forces. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Gains extra reinforcements from Shizuku, only in this chapter. From time to time, Darkstorm may contact you on how to fend off the Separatists. Enables the Transdimensional Alliance to be allies in Chapter 7. Chapter 5: Experimental Ambush (Ultra-J Battle) Characters: Josh & Yuki Enemy Army: Equera Empire Hypothetical Condition: Defeat the Ultra-J Set robots before reinforcements arrive. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Light, Medium, and Heavy Equera Bots are present. New Troopers are available. You can use the Royal Mechs, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 6: Test of Intellect (Grasslands Duel) Characters: All I.T.S. Members Enemy Army: All Star Rebel Republic Hypothetical Condition: Thwart their attack pattern strategy within the time limit by capturing each command post in their barracks, then capture their main base command post. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: The enemy faction will produce troopers from their barracks from time to time. Enables the All Star Rebel Republic to be allies in Chapter 7. Chapter 7: Final Battle Royale (Final Battle) Characters: All I.T.S. Members (minus Nitro) Enemy Armies: Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, & Serpentan Separatists Historical Route: Talk to a green echidna '''to start this route. Hypothetical Route: Talk to a '''cyborg hedgefox '''to start this route. Hypothetical Condition: Defeat all enemies or capture all of the enemies' command posts to claim a hypothetical victory. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: There are two phases in this chapter: the Primary and the Advanced. Since the enemies are too many in the Primary Phase and the time limit is not too long, a '''secret unit '''is still in process in your main base. It must not be destroyed by the enemy. In the Advanced Phase, the enemies' strengths increase twofold and their troops increase in number. From time to time, '''plasma-based rockets are shot from above that destroy the enemies. Also unlocks the Hypothetical Route, unlocking Hypothetical Chapters 8 - 10. Historical Chapter 8: Nitro Bash (Port Cleansing) Characters: Nitro Enemy Army: Equera Empire Hypothetical Condition: Defeat all enemies. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: New troopers are available. You can now utilize the Nitro Troopers, effecting Historical Chapter 10. Historical Chapter 9: Celestial Awakening (Scout Grinding) Historical Chapter 10: Peace on Ancient Dimension (Historical FB) Hypothetical Chapter 8: Operation R.E.P.L.O.I.D. (Dispatch Mission) Characters: Jonathan Enemy Army: Equera Empire & EggPlankton Empire Hypothetical Condition: Survive the enemy waves and reach the fixed destination. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: Enemies may appear as unexpected, but is fairly predictable due to a pattern. Hypothetical Chapter 9: I.T.S. Rising (Marching Onward) Characters: All I.T.S. Characters Enemy Army: Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, & Serpentan Separatists Hypothetical Condition: Reach the fixed destination and survive the enemy watches. Hypothetical Changes & Effect: There are only few enemies present, but most of them are fairly strong. Hypothetical Chapter 10: Final Battle Royale - Omega (Hypothetical FB) Characters: All I.T.S. Characters Enemy Army: Equera Empire, EggPlankton Empire, & Serpentan Separatists Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Changes & Effect: ???? Universes & Planets (Add universes here) *Planet Mobius (Sonic) *Planet Zephero (VTE's upcoming comic series *currently unnamed*) *Planet Antiquus-17 or Ancient Dimension (JTH) Battlefields (Name of Universe & Planet) (Add your battlefields from any Universe & Planet here) *Station Square (Planet Mobius) (Sonic) *Green Hill Zone (Planet Mobius) (Sonic) *PearlFang Fields, Morthal (Planet Zephero) (Venom's upcoming series) *Cyrus City, Aneas (The capital of Aneas) (Planet Zephero) (Venom's upcoming series) *Ventilus Grasslands (Planet Antiquus-17) (Josh) *Freeze Snowland (Planet Antiquus-17) (Josh) *Diablodia HQ (Planet Antiquus-17) (Josh) *Mt. Domini - Dominium Mines (Planet Antiquus-17) (Josh) Soldiers All Star Rebel Republic *Mokujin Bot (Wooden Brown, no varation colors) **Sniper Mokujin Bot (Red) **Mokujin Pilot (Yellow) **Heavy Mokujin (Dark Blue) **Commando Mokujin (Camo) **Brute Mokujin (Black) **Armored Tetsujin (Silver) **Unit Commander Kinjin (Golden) **Inferno Mokujin (Orange) **Earth Mokujin (Grey) **Ice Mokujin (White) **Water Mokujin (Cyan) **Mech Tech Mokujin (Green) **Shadow Ninja Mokujin (Purple) *Jack-5 Bots (Green Varation) **Jack-5 Sharpshooter (Red) **Jack-5 Pilot (Yellow) **ARC Jack-5 Bot (Blue) **Jet Jack-5 Bot (White) **Heavy Armored Jack-5 Bot (Black) EggPlankton Empire *Jack-4 Bot **Heavy Armored Jack-4 Bot **Sniper Jack-4 Bot **Jack-4 Pilot Bot **Acid Jack-4 Bot **Dark Jack-4 Bot **Rocket Jack-4 Bot **Machine Gun Jack-4 Bot *PlanktonBot **Scout PlanktonBot (Sniper) **Shock PlanktonBot (Heavy) **Planktonbot Pilot **Shadow Planktonbots Intelligence Technology Systems *ITSZECT Bots (Blue) **Slower Bot (Dark Blue) **Haster Bot (Light Blue) **Slowhaster Bot (Royal Blue) *Royal Troopers (Golden Variations) **Cannon Trooper (Gray) **Sniping Trooper (Green) **Gravity Trooper (Purple) **Fortress Trooper (Brown) **Blink Trooper (Red) **Flak Trooper (Blue) *Royal Mech (CN-1040) (Golden Variations) **Assault Type (Wine Red) **Marksbot Type (Electric Blue) **Aerial Type (Emerald Green) **Accel Type (Navy Blue) **Safeguard Type (Brown) **Stealth Type (Transparent Gray) *Chrono Droids (Silver Variations) **Ventidroid (Green) **Pyrodroid (Red) **Seabordroid (Blue) **Terradroid (Brown) **Heliodroid (Orange) **Lunadroid (Yellow) *Nitro Troopers (Green Variations) **Nitronader (Lime) **Nitrosniper (Camo) **Nitroflaker (Sea Green) **Nitrosiegedealer (Tree Green) **Nitrodefender (Dark Green) **Nitroflier (Olive Green) Equera Empire *Standard Equera Bot **Equera Alpha Type I (Light Red) **Equera Beta Type I (Light Yellow) **Equera Gamma Type I (Light Blue) **Equera Alpha Magna Type II (Red) **Equera Beta Magna Type II (Yellow) **Equera Gamma Magna Type II (Blue) **Equera Alpha Suma Type III (Dark Red) **Equera Beta Suma Type III (Dark Yellow) **Equera Gamma Suma Type III (Dark Blue) *Equera Beta - Status Types **Beta Marksbot (Blue) **Beta Aerobot (Green) **Beta Defender (Gold) **Beta Siegebot (Orange) **Beta Biobot (Purple) **Beta Blitzer (Red) **Beta Flakbot (Yellow) **Beta Ionizer (Sky Blue) *Neo Equera Bot **Pyro Type → Ignis Type (Scarlet) **Hydro Type → Aquus Type (Sea Blue) **Electro Type → Fulmino Type (Neon Yellow) **Aero Type → Caelum Type (Turquoise) **Umbra Type → Gaia Type (Black) Command Post (Hologram Colour) *All Star Rebel Republic = Yellow *Transdimensional Allience = Green *EggPlankton Empire = Red *Serpentan Sepratists = Purple *Intelligence Technology Systems = Blue *Equera Empire = Black *Aneas Empire = Orange Category:Games